


A Duet for One

by Insert_UrSoul



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hamilton References, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit, L'Manburg First War Timeline, Minecraft death mention, Minor minecraft mechanics, POV TommyInnit, Swearing, Unreliable Narrator, catch me inserting heathers references in my next fic, it still feels like yesterday :'), its dream smp cmonn, just betrayed my friend not feeling good, traitor Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_UrSoul/pseuds/Insert_UrSoul
Summary: A short oneshot AU where Tubbo replaces Eret as the villain of the history.
Relationships: lmao no thanks smile
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Duet for One

**Author's Note:**

> So! In celebration for the upcoming war stream featuring a Pogtopia traitor, I decided to post this old work of mine that I never did bothered to post for some reason.
> 
> Please don't be shy to point out any grammar issues bc English ain't my first language and I really appreciate it ;00
> 
> Look out for the tags and stay safe!

The tumble was small and went unnoticed by everyone but Tommy. He was surprised later on when he realised that he knew there was something off with Tubbo but then again, the two boys have always spent every waking moment practically clinging on to each other- despite what the tallest of the two would claim. They stood together as brothers by bond. They had even, at one point, completed each other's sentences like they're one of those cliched twins characters in that one horror movie that Tommy wouldn't dare to name that Nikki seemed to enjoy for some ungodly reason.

Watching L'Manburg burn, he wasn't so sure where they stood as anymore. He knows Tubbo now stands in cahoots with the rest of their enemy, that's for sure. Saw him standing in line with their supposed enemy, blue coat absent and looking to the world like a man on a mission.

_(that's a lie. tubbo is probably playing a long con, fooling the dream team into accepting him. tubbo wouldnt betray him.)_

_(tubbo hates hurting anyone.)_

He wished he knew what was happening in ex-partner's brain. They didn't trade any words in their last stand, just a moment of confusion before cold, cold realization once Tubbo went ahead and joined Dream's ranks. Sapnap was practically close to bursting into laughter when the strange exchange happened. Tommy didn't even notice that he was taking a step towards them when Wilbur had suddenly taken ahold of his shoulders and lead him away.

The older brother was probably, as feeble as it is, attempting to shield him away but the damage has already been dealt. Tommy's world had completely shattered by the sight of Tubbo dumping all of their potions into Dream's side without a moment of hesitation. The young teen felt as if he was speedrunning all 7 stages of grief with how chaotic his mind is currently. 

He was not fit for battle, that he can admit begrudgingly to but damn it if he's not gonna try anyway. A final duel to end it all. One that Dream himself seemed somewhat reluctant about yet agreed to, with the price of a nation and a priceless disc hanging on a thread.

When Tommy held his bow in his sweaty, bleeding hands with his back to Dream's, he quickly swept his gaze to Tubbo and regretted it immediately. The boy he grew up with, spent countless nights together in drawing out blueprints for their war effort, didn't even bother to face him in his duel. A duel that he could possibly die tragically in.

Sure, he won't be dying permanently though. Even Dream wouldn't stoop over that low but it still hurts. Possibly more than the pain of him dying but not quite because damn dying hurts like a literal bitch. He's not looking forward to this at all.

"You could join him y'know? Leave L'Manburg kid, you were always fated to lose." Dream had whispered to him just as Wilbur was about to make the countdown. 

Tommy was going to retort a smart, witty reply about Dream's IQ level but felt as if lead was weighting down his throat. Isn't it funny? The loudmouth Tommy who never shuts up even in the face of death and a certain Blood God founds himself silenced by the possibility of burning ties with his family just to save a charred one. 

He stayed silent, scared of what he'll say.

What was he supposed to say?

His final moments was silent as well before his body was sent back to the spawn point.

_(maybe if i did better-)_

_(maybe if i was better, none of this wouldnt happen. this couldve been avoided. we couldve won.)_

**_(a lie.)_ **

Now missing short of his two discs for one final bargain, they've somehow won their independence and are currently hunkering down in the ruins of their caravan. They wrote a new declaration and the rest of the L'Manbergs had to physically stop Tommy from burning the old one, to preserve history they said. The co-leader of the group had immediately exploded into a colorful rant that might've even make Phil blush because Tubbo the Betrayer has also signed the book. Everybody was more or less too tired to even listen in a quarter into his speech before completely shutting him down with a hard, "Shut up child". Now with no Tubbo to back him up, Tommy was forced to be silenced in his well-meaning and very intellectual opinion with an annoying huff. 

Wilbur did promise to keep the old declaration away in the bottom of his chest until the end of time so Tommy solemnly agreed in the end. Out of sight, out of mind was it? How the old saying goes? 

_(it weights on his mind constantly, every time he looks at the accursed chest he feels a little less happier. it hurts so much.)_

_(god Tubbo, why did it had to be **you?** )_

There was no replacing what they've lost, but he wasn't scared. They could rebuild, bide their time, wait for the perfect moment to strike back. Sure, yeah, they've lost one of their member and yeah maybe... maybe Tubbo isn't his friend anymore, but they have each other. That's worth fighting for, his family's independence as well as his disks. He'll get them back eventually, nobody gets away with taking his most valuable possessions scot-free. Nobody gets away with pissing off Tommy Innit.

_(except tubbo when he took his trust and left it to ignite.)_

The world seemed to burn alongside L'Manburg's flags when Tubbo betrayed them in their last stand and Tommy wished he was the one who burned instead.

_(he doesn't know who he's referring to, Tubbo or him.)_

_(it doesn't really matter.)_

_(it was never meant to be.)_

**Author's Note:**

> anyway I hope the war stream doesn't break me as the first L'Manburg war had bc mans can only go through enough Pain in one lifetime before dispersing into mere atoms.


End file.
